Growing up Potter
by hatinghaters17
Summary: James and Lily Potter are found to be alive 4 years after the 1981 Halloween night and things look up for four-year-old Harry Potter. Read to see a family re-united, Sirius freed, Peter getting Just Desserts, and some good old fashioned Marauder fun!
1. DISCLAIMER!

**Growing Up Potter Disclaimer**

**Okay, so before I get this story on the go, I'm going to go ahead and do a pre-disclaimer just because I really ate havening to right a disclaimer for each page I do, especially since I always forget. So here you go;**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Official Characters or any of the story plots from the book.**

**There, I said it. Now please enjoy the rest of the story.**

**With Much Love-**

_**hatinghaters17**_


	2. Halloween Night 1981

**Hey there! **_**Hatinghaters 17**_** with a new story for you. This one is about one of those 'what if' issue, what if James and Lily did live?**

On the famous night of October 31, 1981, there was a chill in the air, a bite that made the night colder than usual. And down in the little town of Godrics Hollow, the air was cool and filled with the laughter of trick-or-treating children. Kids donning muggle costumes raced up and down the street, and were so occupied with the fun they were having, that none gave a second look to the tall man wearing the long black cloak that was slowly walking the street.

Tom Riddle walked along the dark sidewalk, watching the children race along in their own happy thoughts, completely ignoring him. He hated muggles, all of them. A girl dressed in the muggle version of a witch raced by and Tom clenched his hand around the wand in his cloak pocket. _No, not now_. There would be plenty of time to kill later. Tom's attention was set again to the task at hand, what he was here in this muggle infested pit for. _The Potters_. He was here to rid the world of the meddlesome Potters and their infant brat. The one who was prophesized to defeat him, the wizarding world's greatest Dark Lord. Just the thought of a silly notion like that brought a sneer to Tom's face. _Pah, a little boy defeating the likes of me?_ He sneered to himself again and continued his walk. A little boy dressed a devil ran up, a huge grin glowing on his face.

"Hey mister, great costume!" He said excitedly. Tom looked down and grimaced at the boy, letting him see the red eyes, his handsome evil face. The boy's smile disappeared as fear lit up in his eyes. He ran away, toward home and safety. Again Tom clutched his wand. It would be so easy to kill the boy, so simple. Again he let the wand ago. There would be enough deaths later. As he thought of this he turned a corner and his target came into view. The house was brightly lit inside Tom knew three Potters hid, not knowing of the traitorous friend that had deceived them. Tom smiled as he crossed the street. There were no cars to stop him as he simply walked across the street and up to the Potter's pathway. The mailbox was painted with cutesy lettering, spelling out POTTER. Another sneer as Tom continued up the neat stone path to the Potter's front door. Now he could see through their big living room window. There they were, mother, father, and brat, all sitting in the living room, having a grand time. Tom watched as James Potter amused baby Harry with magic from his wand. Tom raised his own wand and cast a simple blasting spell. The door shattered and Tom could hear James shout.

"Lily. It's him. Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" Tom laughed at his confidence. James came running into the front hall and Tom saw he had abandoned his wand in the living room. _Just what does he expect to hold me off with?_ James stood in front of Tom, panic in his eyes. Tom raised his wand, ready to kill the young man, but thought better of it. It really was such a shame to kill off a man with such wealth, blood status, and skill as James Potter.

"I'll give you one last chance to live, Mr. Potter. Renounce the light, give me your son, and join my ranks." Tom offered. James raised his lip to sneer.

"I'd rather die." Tom re-raised his wand and obliged the man. _Such a pity._

Stepping over the dead body, Tom continued into the home. He could Lily Potter scuttling around upstairs, trying to find a way out. Tom smirked. He had already blocked the floo, apparation, and any other way for the woman to escape. He took his time up the stairs. There was no rush. By the time he had made it to the nursery he could see Lily's idea of protecting her and her son was apparently locking the nursery door and putting what he assumed to be boxes and such in front of it. _What a foolish girl._ A twitch of his wand and all was blown to pieces. Inside Lily was leaning over a crib, talking to her whimpering child. She whirled around when the door and blockade exploded.

"Move aside girl." Tom hissed. Normally he would have already have killed a filthy mudblood such as herself, but Severus had been so adamant about her living, and he always rewarded his followers. She tightened her grip on the crib until her knuckles were white and shook her he defiantly.

"Not Harry." She demanded. "Don't kill my baby."

"Give me the boy and you may live Lily Potter. You don't have to die."

"Please, not Harry. Take me instead. Not my baby." Tom could have simply pushed her aside with a spell, but he was at his patience's end. The damned brat should have been long dead by now. Lily Potter screamed as the green light filled the room. Now nothing stood between him and the brat. He stalked up to the crib and peered in. Harry Potter was sitting on colorful sheets, staring back at him with tearful eyes.

"Mummy." The baby said quietly. Tom sneered at the baby and raised his wand. Harry began crying his loud sobs echoing through Tom's head. He hated crying children. After all those years he had spent in that awful Muggle orphanage, the cries of all those abandoned children still haunted him. He tightened his grip on his wand and muttered the curse through clenched teeth. That would shut the crying up. But it didn't. Instead Tom collapsed to all fours as a horrific and blinding pain took over and the baby's cries got louder and louder. It was as if the dark wizard's body was being turned inside out, his soul, what was left of it, was being torn forcefully away. Tom was aware that his screams of pain were joining the baby's, but he couldn't stop them. Instead, he mustered what magic he could and apparated away. And there, in the destroyed remains of the cottage, little baby Harry was left alone, fresh cut still bleeding on his head.

**Whew, it seems like it took forever to write this chapter. Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter story and I hope you all enjoy it immensely. Please leave any comments or complaints you have by way of the little review button below!**

**Much Love,**

_**hatinghaters17**_


	3. Alive Again!

**Chapter Two - Alive again**

Three years after the famous Halloween, people in the wizarding world carried on as they had before Voldemort ever became a feared wizard. The streets outside of magic shops were filled with shopping wizards and gossiping withes and the general aura in the air was that of relaxed happiness. Unlike tree years ago, when the gossip had been about who was found dead, and later, the Boy-Who-Lived, gossip now generated around trivial matters, such as who had married who, or what this which had bought. In fact, it was as if the Halloween night had never happened. And the disappearance of little Harry potter, who had defeated the dark lord, furthered this dismissal of the pass. Yes, it seemed that everyone had completely forgotten the event they had once celebrated.

But high up in the distinguished Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there lay a deeply hidden chamber that was so out-of-the-way, that no student had ever come close to it in the last three years. In the chamber there where two beds, which held to occupants so deeply asleep, it looked as if they were dead. On one bed there was a pale woman with long gorgeous red hair. She looked young, in her twenties, and was dressed in crumpled clothing. Next to her lay a handsome young man. He had unruly black hair and was also in his twenties, wearing crumpled clothes like the woman next to him. On a bed table close by his bed there lay a pair of cracked glasses and two wands. It seemed that Lily and James Potter were not as dead as believed.

The door to the undisturbed chamber suddenly crept open to reveal an old man dressed in odd looking roes and a long white beard. He stepped inside the chamber, completely ignoring the two sleeping people, and raised a wand, closing his eyes and beginning to mumble the same words under his breath, a mantra of sorts. A low blue light issued from his raised wand and lit the room particularly around the two sleepers. The air grew warmer and livelier and soon the man stopped the blue light disappearing as he did so. He looked at the young couple and waited, and soon they were showing signs of live. Lily Potter was the first to open her eyes. She blinked her green eyes a few times and attempted to sit up, only to find that after three years of slumber, it was quite difficult to accomplish something so simple. While she struggled to regain muscle control, her husband was re-waking himself. He blinked as his wife had and stifled a huge yawn. Instead of immediately trying to get up, he only turned his head and gave a brilliant smile to her.

"Hullo Lily, love." He stopped, shocked at how raspy and dry his voice seemed. He only then seemed to notice his wife struggling to get up.

"What in Merlin's Sho-"He was interrupted by a pointed throat clearing. Both husband and wife looked to see the bearded man.  
>"Dumbledore!" They both yelled, or rather, rasped. They began talking and demanding explanations at once, only stopping when he raised both his hands to silence them.<p>

"I realize that you both must have a lot of questions answered, but I'm afraid that this is not time nor place to do such a talk. Now if you will be patient, Madame Pomfrey is on her way down with a revival potion for the both of you. Ah, here she is now." James and Lily turned their attention to the woman standing in the doorway. Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room Dumbledore had told her to come to with a revival potion. She was confused as to why he refused to tell her what needed revived, but she came nonetheless. She stopped cold when she saw the occupants of the room. Unless her eyes deceived her there were two dead-but-not-dead people lying on beds. She turned to Albus.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are those people?" She demanded. She knew full well who 'those people' were, but she also knew full well that 'those people' had been dead for three years!

"Ah, Poppy. Did you bring the potion I asked for?"

"Yes, I have your potion, but you still haven't answered me!"

"No, Poppy, I think you know who these people are. Goodness, the amount of times James was in your infirmary alone!" He held out his hand for the potion, but the healer stayed right where she was.

James and Lily are dead." She said flatly. She looked again at the couple lying on the beds. It looked extraordinarily like them…

"Potion, Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore's voice no longer held the usual polite tone and his eyes had lost the twinkle. He was getting impatient. Madame Pomfrey bustled forward and administered it directly, still looking at each person skeptically.

"There, now give the potion a second to settle in and you should be back to your normal selves." Lily began stretching out and actually managed to sit up.

"Ugh, I'm sore. How long were we out?" She carefully stood up, but still had trouble with regaining balance. She looked over to her husband, who was sitting o the edge of his bed, watching her.

"Having trouble standing?" He grinned. She scowled back.

"Well, if you find so easy, you do it!" James smirked and forward o stand, only to find he too had trouble balancing.

"When did that happened?" He asked, using a nearby table to stay upright. Dumbledore and Pomfrey watched quietly.

"Madame Pomfrey, if you don't mind, a quick check up should do." Poppy bustled forward, wand out and started with James. She cast several charms and spells and said aloud.

"Healthy enough, but has had serious muscle loss. The potion won't hold forever. He'll need to start exercising regularly. It appears he's been under an alimentative stasis charm for quiet sometime. That will cause damage later" She gave Albus a pointed look then moved on to Lily.

"Same here. Muscle loss and long term alimentative stasis damage." She stepped back and looked at the pair, who had regained equilibrium.

"I'll be needing an explanation, Albus." Poppy said, staring the man down. He avoided her stare, muttering 'of course, of course' in response. He clapped his hands.

"Well, now that you two are on your feet, why don't we go up to my office and have the conversation I promised?" He said jovially. He turned and walked out the door, James and Lily slowly following, leaving Poppy Pomfrey in a state of disbelief.

**A/N: Sorts short, given how long I usually right chapters, but if I didn't end it here this would have gone on for pages. Next chapter will be the how they lived/Harry/Sirius conversation. Please Review! –** _**hatinghaters17**_


	4. Explanations

Yaaay, Chapter Four and I'm only three days in. A lot of you have been adding me to your watch list, so I take I the story's not that bad. Now if only there was a way you could leave me comments about any likes or dislikes….. (hint, hint, wink wink)

Chapter 4 – Explanations

As soon as the large door to the headmaster's office had shut, Albus motioned for them to sit. He took his own seat in the large gilded chair behind his desk and folded his hands together. The action was so familiar; Lily couldn't help thinking she and James were school children again, talking to the Headmaster about their Head Boy and Girl duties. James was obviously thinking the same thing as he shifted in his seat.

"So," Dumbledore began. "I'm sure you both have many questions to ask, so I think now would be a good time to ask them." Both James and Lily began talking at the same time. Dumbledore held up his hand and they fell silent.

"One at a time, please."

"What happened?" Lily asked first. Albus nodded.

"I suppose I'll begin with what happened on Halloween night. Do either of you remember the night?" Both thought a bit then shook their heads.

"Well, on Halloween night Voldemort came to your house for Harry, but you both put up a bit of a fight. James, he killed you within seconds of entering your house, as you were trying to hold him off while Lily escaped with Harry. He had of course blocked off any escape route, magic or not, so Lily had to barricade herself into the nursery with Harry. After he made it past the barricade he killed you and went to Harry." The Potters were listening with rapt attention and Lily gasped.

"No, not Harry."

"No, not Harry." Dumbledore agreed. "Amazingly enough, when Voldemort tried to kill your son, the curse backfired and he was forced to flee. You're son survived that night." He fell silent and allowed the Potters to process his recount. James was the first to come up with the obvious question.

"Um, if Voldemort killed us, them why are we alive?" Dumbledore nodded.

"That is actually easy to explain. Lily, do you remember what you and I talked about a week before Halloween?" Again Lily shook her head.

"I can't remember much about what happened around that night."

"You and I talked about the _Religato Vitae _Charm. Do you know what that is?" Lily thought hard about her years of schooling.

"I think I read something about it. I'm not sure…" She trailed off, still trying to remember.

"The _Religato Vitae _Charm is in fact a charm so old that I'm afraid very few know of it. It is a very dangerous charm that ties one's life force, to that of another person. If one little mistake happens between the casting of the charm, both parties could very easily die. Lily, you were very against even the thought of using it." James, who had been silent this entire tie, now spoke up.

"So what, you cast a little charm and now we're alive?" Albus turned on James.

"There is nothing _little_ about the charm, James. This charm is so old and difficult to use that an untrained wizard would have no hope of casting it. Even I was doubtful of my ability." James stayed silent, but a slight blush came to his cheeks.

"So whose life did you tie us to?" Albus winced inwardly as Lily asked the dreaded question. Still, he cleared his throat before answering.

"Harry's." Both James and Lily stood at once.

"You tied our lives to _Harry_? You put my baby in danger! Are you mad?"

"You just said it could have killed us all! You would have been doing Voldemort job yourself!"

"Honestly Dumbledore, this is precisely why I was against it. To endanger us like that…" Albus sat quietly, listening to their complaints.

"You know, if I had listened to you and not performed the charm, this conversation would not be taking place." Lily's next complaint went cold in her throat, after all the old man was right. If he had listened to her, her and her husband would be dead, and their baby would've been…Harry! Lily looked back at her old headmaster.

"Okay, then why did Harry survive that night? I mean, you said Voldemort had 'killed' us, didn't you?" Albus nodded.

"That is a very difficult question to answer, Lily my dear. Even I have no sure answer for you, though I do have my vague suspicions." Lily nodded. It must have been a real mystery if even Albus Dumbledore couldn't give a sure answer.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll see my baby now. He must have missed his mummy." Lily stood up, already anxious to see her son, but now Albus looked troubled.

"I'm afraid there will be a problem with that, Lily." He said uncomfortably. Both Potters looked at him, confused.

"What problem, Albus? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, not exactly. It's just that there really isn't a 'baby' to see anymore." Dumbledore said nervously. Realization dawned in Lily's eyes.

"But, how? We couldn't have been out that long. What's the date?" She demanded.

"Uh, the 18th of November," He began. Lily looked expectant. "1984." The couple gasped.

"Three years? Why?" Lily sputtered. Dumbledore looked nervous again.

"The _Religato Vitae _Charm, it had some kinks I overlooked." Neither Potter spoke, waiting for the explanation.

"You see, the Charm has a problem where it, well, puts the victims into sort of a coma. And the coma, it wouldn't lift until I undid the spell."

"And?" James prodded.

"Well, the counter-Charm is more difficult than the actual charm itself. It took me three years just to figure it out."

"And Harry; was he in a coma too?" Lily demanded. She had done a lot of that throughout the conversation.

"No. Harry was just fine after the attack. He is currently living safely with his relatives." Lily's head snapped up.

"Relatives? Who? Both mine and James's parents died."

"Why your sister of course."

**Okay, another chapter done and personally, I think the story is really shaping up. I've appreciated your reviews immensely and I'm glad you all like my story so much. I'll be trying to get my next chapter up as quickly as possible! Up next: Freeing Sirius from Azkaban.**

**With Love,**

**hatinghaters17**


	5. The Truth Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Truth Part 1**

There was a moment of deafening silence after the headmaster spoke before both Lily and James began shouting.  
>"Petunia? But why? Honestly Dumbledore, you know she is the absolute worst! What were you thinking?"<br>"Petunia! As in Petunia Dursley, that no-good, horse faced-"  
>"She hates our kind! Despises it. My poor baby, left to be raised by the horrible woman. And that absolute horrible <em>husband<em> of hers."  
>"Magic hating, nosy, and rude woman. And don't even get me started on that walrus of a husband!" Dumbledore, finally tired of the loud voices and angry questions of which they didn't give him time to answer, held up his hands, just like he did when trying to silence an entire Great Hall of noisy students. It worked like a charm and instantly the young married couple fell silent.<br>"I understand that both of you may have certain animosity toward Lily's only sister, but you must understand that she was the only one with alive with direct bloodline to either of you. The only one who was capable of protecting Harry."  
>"We had several wizarding friends who were very capable of taking care of a baby. Harry had a godfather even. Why doesn't Sirius have him?" Lily argued. Dumbledore looked at her with a shred of confusion.<br>"Lily, you of all people should know why Sirius doesn't have Harry." All he got in response was two questioning stares. Dumbledore sighed. Perhaps the three year sleep had left them a little more disoriented than he had thought.  
>"After Sirius Black's display of blatant betrayal and murder on Halloween night and the following morning he was given a full life sentence at Azkaban. Of course Sirius wouldn't be allowed within a hundred feet of the boy."<p>

**James Potter POV**

"Murder and betrayal? Who did he betray and murder? Are you sure we're talking about the same Sirius Black." As I had been much of this morning, I was totally confused. First, after being hit with a killing curse, I wake up three years later in Hogwarts Castle next to Lily, then learn my only child is currently  
>residing at the worst possible place ever, and now, to top it all off, Dumbledore was spewing all this nonsense about Sirius, only my best mate in the whole world, being a betraying murderer. My head was beginning to hurt.<br>"Yes, the same Sirius Black. I'm not sure if you remember, but the day before Halloween, you went under _Fidelius Charm_."  
>"Yes, of course we remember. It was my idea in the first place." Lily said testily.<p>

"Well, the day after the spell was cast, Sirius betrayed you, selling you out almost immediately to Voldemort. On November 1st your other friend, Peter Pettigrew, hunted Sirius down out of grief and tried to get revenge for your deaths , I suppose, and it suffices to say that Peter didn't last very long. Sirius was carted off to Azkaban immediately." That didn't sound right at all, I knew that for a fact, but the whole night I 'died' was shrouded in a cloud of fog. I was still trying to figure out that mess of dense, dense fog when Lily gasped from next to me.

"James, of course, the switch! They never knew so of course they thought it was all Sirius! Professor, you've got it all wrong!" Both I and the old professor both looked at her like she was crazy. What was she on about?

"And what exactly do I have all wrong, Mrs. Potter?" Lily didn't answer him immediately, for she was staring at me expectantly. She sighed with exasperation when I sent her a lost look.

"Professor," Lily began, turning back to him. "Back before me and James...died James, Sirius, and I had a discussion on early morning, just before Halloween, I believe. It was about Sirius's post as our secret-keeper, he had a plan you see. One he thought was pretty ingenious, and we did too, at least until..." She broke off. Professor Dumbledore had to prod her on.

"And the plan, Lily?"

"Oh right, you see, Sirius felt that it was too obvious that he was our secret-keeper, so he felt that James and I should choose someone else, someone Voldemort and the Death Eaters would never expect." It was with what she said that a new memory sprang from my mind.

_Flashback_

_October 22, 1981_

_2:37 a.m._

_Potter Residence_

_Godric's Hollow_

_"Sirius Black, you better have a good reason for coming here without warning at two in the bloody morning." I hissed, glaring at him. He had a look of excitement lighting up his face._

_"James," he panted, as though out of breath. "James, I just had the most wonderful plan just now and I just had to tell you. Can I come inside, please?" I looked at him for a second. The intruder alarms had woke me up not three minutes ago, alerting me that someone had apparated too close to the house, and here it is my best friend._

_"Yeah, sure. Just be quiet. The baby is still asleep." He jumped inside and threw off his coat._

_"You know how Lily and Professor Dumbledore have been taking about that Fiddly Charm thing?"_

_"The Fidelius charm? Sure, what about it."_

_"And you know how you wanted me to be secret-keeper?" He asked._

_"Just get to the point, Sirius." I sighed. I was tired and wasn't in the mood for his games._

_"Fine. After you asked me to be secret keeper, I was a little worried about something. I mean, every person who has ever known me and you would realize you had made me secret-keeper and would hunt me down. What if under something like the Cruciatus Curse or some Veritaserum, I crack and tell them where you, Lily, and Harry are?" I sighed._

_"Sirius, I have complete confidence in your ability to keep us safe." I covered up a yawn as Sirius just shook his head._

_"No, no James. Just hear me out. I have a wonderful idea. So, as I was saying, what if the Death Eaters catch me? What if they torture the truth out of me? Then I had the most wonderful idea in the world!" He paused, trying to go for dramatic effect._

_"So what is it?" I asked, annoyed again at his antics._

_"Okay, okay. We should make Wormtail the Secret-Keeper!" I stared him dumbfounded._

_"It's a wonderful idea James, just think about it. No one would suspect we would make him the Secret-Keeper. It would be the ultimate trick!" I had to admit Sirius had an excellent point. No one would guess we had given the important job to Wormtail._

_"Look. I'll talk to Lily about it, okay?"_

_Flashback End_

**Authors Note: I admit that it took me longer than it should have to upload this chapter, for which I apologize for. I promise to upload quicker next time :**


End file.
